


Raging Fire:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Songs Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Carrying, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Now, It's Steve's turn, He takes the mic, & shows Danny that he is the only one for him, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Songs" series, Read my other one & enjoy with all of my love!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Fire:

*Summary: Now, It's Steve's turn, He takes the mic, & shows Danny that he is the only one for him, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Songs" series, Read my other one & enjoy with all of my love!!!*

 

There was the annual _**"Beach Blast"**_ Party at _**Kamekona's**_ , Commander Steve McGarrett was nervous about telling his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams about his feelings about him, since the blond did a great job of doing his, to him. The Five-O Commander sighed, cause he just wanted it to be perfect for his lover, & partner, so he doesn't have any regrets of getting together, & hooking up with him.

 

Meanwhile, Officer Kono kalakaua & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly knew what their love one, & leader is up to, They thought it was sweet, & romantic, The Cousins offered to help him, so they promised to get Danny to the party, & keep him company, during the performance. They just hope that Steve doesn't choke before performing his song, cause if he does, It would be a complete disaster.

 

Kamekona was busy setting up for the big bash, & he noticed that the Navy Seal looked a little nervous, & so he brought him over a beer, so it could help calm his nerves, "Don't worry, Bruddah, You will be fine, & totally kill it", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Man, I really appreciate this, I didn't know any other way to do this", The Big Man waved a dismissive hand, & said, "Forget it, I owe you so much from the past, Just relax, Okay ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & Kamekona went back to his setup, that he was doing.

 

It was time to leave, Danny was beginning to get very suspicious, & asked, "What's going on, Guys ?, Where's Steve ?", he asked, Kono said, "Steve has some stuff to take care of", Chin nodded, & the handsome man said, "We are gonna meet him at _**Kamekona's**_ , Okay ?", The Blond felt a little bit better, & he shut his mouth, as they left HQ, & were making their way to their favorite hangout.

 

The People were packing in, & Steve saw the team coming in, & smiled at the sight of his gorgeous lover, & it relaxed him a bit, Kamekona asked him, "Ready ?", The Seal nodded, & said, "Ready", & the big man went & gave Steve a great intro & entrance. Steve nodded at the band, & they cued up the band.

 

He chose _**Cheap Trick-Mighty Wings**_ , & in no time at all, He had the place clapping & dancing along with him, Danny was very happy, that Steve went through with this, & have fun too at the same time. He hip checked Steve, as his handsome lover was working & making his way through the crowd, & then finished the song on stage.

 

He received whoops, cheers, & applause, as he got off the stage, The Crowd went wild, as Steve picked up his lover, & spun him around, as he klssed him passionately. The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "You mean so much to me, I love you, Danno", & The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I love you too, Baby", they shared one more kiss, & the excitement dies down afterwards.

 

Kamekona said with a smile, "You killed it, McG", as he brought over the drinks, Kono added, "You were great, Boss", as she took a sip of her usual cocktail, Chin high-fived him, which Steve returned, saying, "You were great", Steve said with a bright smile, "Thanks", Danny said with a proud tone, "That's my man", Steve loved the sound of it, & caress his lover's firm ass, through his dress slacks, "Let's go home, **_Babe_** ", he whispered seductively into his ear, Danny shivered, & said, "Yes, Let's go", Steve lifted him into his arms, & carried him out, The Blond wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, & looked at their friends, & said, "Bye, Guys", Chin, Kamekona, & Kono were all laughing, & waving at them, as they left.

 

Danny said, as they were making their way to Steve's truck, "I like this", The Seal smirked, & said, "You liked this ?, Good", They stopped to share another kiss, & they continued on their way across the parking lot, to their evening of passion, & fun. Hopefully, For future encounters to come, Cause they are both in for the long haul.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
